1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-stop plug of flush valve; and more particularly to a water-stop plug of flush valve capable of replacing different types of water-stop plugs of flush valves.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Existing flush valve for toilet cistern, such as flush valve 11, fits with a water-stop plug 13 at its outlet 111, as illustrated in FIG. 1. By pulling a chain 14, it is able to control the water-stop plug 13 to cover or expose the flush valve outlet 111 and thereby achieving the object of toilet flushing. However, owing to the long-term water pressure absorption, the water-stop plug 13 often deforms with time and therefrom no longer capable of covering the outlet 111; hence, the water-stop plug 13 requires regular replacement to prevent leakage.
For the foregoing reason, the regular replacement of water-stop plug 13 is a necessary repairing process. However, the existing model of water-stop plug 13 is mostly one of the following two types:
Hook-hanging type: as illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein a pair of hook-hanging parts 131 is disposed at the end of the water-stop plug 13; the hook-hanging parts 131 are used for hanging a pair of hooks 121 disposed at the bottom of an overflow tube 12.
Ring type: as illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein a ring part 22 is disposed at the end of the water-stop plug 2, and the ring part 22 slips over the overflow tube 12 to fix the water-stop plug 2 thereon.
The above-described models comprise the same problem as below:
The users don't usually pay attention to the model of their water-stop plugs; therefore, they often buy the wrong type of water-stop plugs and only find out when they try to replace them. Moreover, as for the hook-hanging type of water-stop plug 13, even the user has bought the correct type, there is still difference between various brands; the interval between the two hooks 121 varies from brands to brands. And since the two hooks 121 are made of hard material, when the replacing water-stop plug 13 has a different hook interval, it is very likely that the water-stop plug 13 will fail to cover the outlet 111 completely.